


【澈汉】吃鸡

by Shirleylin



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleylin/pseuds/Shirleylin





	【澈汉】吃鸡

尹净汉从床上悠悠转醒的时候已经没人了，只剩下满室的狼藉。

尹净汉慢慢的活动了一下身体，勉强能出门，就是胯骨上的牙印穿裤子总是会不经意勒到，疼得很。

昨天崔胜澈咬得太狠，到现在都还有血痕，虽然已经变成了暗红色，也是刺眼的狠。

尹净汉看着墙上的挂钟，还有5分钟8点，崔胜澈如果没有拎着早餐进来就死定了。

万幸的是，始作俑者在7点58踏进了家门，他看着已经穿戴整齐坐在沙发上的尹净汉，还小声抱怨了一句，“你爱吃的生煎店怎么一大早就那么多人啊，排队排了好久呢。”

尹净汉冲他招招手，崔胜澈乖乖地过去低下头给他亲了一把，尹净汉才满意地放他去收拾早餐。

崔胜澈一边看他眼色一边在心里琢磨，自己昨天晚上到底是做得好呢还是做得不好呢。

尹净汉也不管他，自顾自地吃完饭，带上公文包就走了，临关门前好像突然想起来什么一样，扭头冲正在收拾碗筷的崔胜澈说:“我要出差两天，后天晚上回来。”

崔胜澈在心里想，这话是让我不用再来的意思吗？

就听尹净汉扔下来一句:“我想吃鸡了。”

得，看来是满意的意思了。

两天后，尹净汉家厨房

崔胜澈特意找自己的大厨朋友学做了参鸡汤，刚放在砂锅里炖上，就听见开门的声音，是尹净汉回来了。

尹净汉一进门就看到穿着围裙的崔胜澈在厨房炖鸡的场景，那时候心里突然生出一股得美男如此，夫复何求的满足感。

崔胜澈身上还穿着衬衫和西裤，一看就是下了班就赶回来做饭衣服都没来得及换。

他招呼一声便去卧室洗澡了，待到出来的时候屋里已经飘着一股好闻的鸡汤味了。

崔胜澈仍然是那副戴着围裙的打扮，帅得像是电视剧里的西点师傅。看到尹净汉出来，露出了一个十分好看的笑容:“还得好久呢，你先吃点别的？”

尹净汉煞有介事地点点头，“吃你的鸡吗？”

崔胜澈笑容僵硬在嘴角，他勉强找回理智说：“我指的是，小蛋糕之类的。”

尹净汉上上下下快把他看穿了，才说:“你看见我都不硬吗？以前你可不是这样的啊，难不成年纪大了不行了？”

不怪尹净汉多想，从前每次分开超过一天的话，等他刚一进门基本上就已经被崔胜澈扒个精光了。谁想到崔胜澈现在眼观鼻鼻观心，就是跟个坐怀不乱的柳下惠一样老老实实做饭。

尹净汉心里不大乐意了，还真只做饭啊，那让你来干嘛呢，自己找个厨子不好吗？

崔胜澈问言额角一跳，他那叫不硬吗？尹净汉就穿了个勉强盖住大腿根的宽t在他眼前晃悠，亏得他西装裤挺括看不大出来。

他这边忍得辛苦生怕把人吓跑了，结果尹净汉问他是不是不行了？这说得是叫人话吗？

既然尹净汉这么想要，他也不忍了，裤子也不脱，把拉链往下一拉就要提枪就上。

把尹净汉下了一跳，赶紧往后推他，“还没扩张呢！”

崔胜澈把他的手反剪在背后随手抄起刚被尹净汉放在椅背的领带就捆上了，尹净汉惊讶地眼睛都瞪大了，“你干嘛啊，捆绑PLAY我可不奉陪啊。”

崔胜澈两下就把他的衣服褪下绕在手上，从兜里摸出润滑剂就往尹净汉臀缝里抹。尹净汉认命了，狼崽子就是狼崽子，偶尔当一把奶狗也掩盖不了狼性。

他努力放松身体，好让崔胜澈略显粗暴的扩张勉强能起点用，毕竟反抗的话最后受伤的还是自己。

更何况他根本就不想反抗。

崔胜澈进去以后两个人同时发出一声喟叹，等尹净汉的腿缠上他的腰，他就知道尹净汉的不适期已经过去了。没了顾忌的崔胜澈便大操大合地动起来，每一下都往尹净汉的敏感点上撞，激得那人眼角泛起泪来。

崔胜澈吻去尹净汉眼角的泪，带着一些调笑的语气说：“这么快就哭了等下可怎么办啊？”

尹净汉泄愤一样一口咬在崔胜澈肩膀上，恨恨地说：“还不是因为你，都说了别一直顶那啊！”

随着一声惊叫，尹净汉高潮了。

两人俱是一愣，崔胜澈惊讶于他的敏感，尹净汉则是爽得一时没什么反应。

“你这样是对我很满意的意思吗？”崔胜澈边动边问，手下也不老实，一个劲的摸尹净汉的腰。

突然尹净汉疼得“嘶”了一声，脸色都有点白了，吓得崔胜澈一动都不敢动了，生怕再弄疼他。

尹净汉小声地抱怨：“你别摸腰啊。”

崔胜澈看着自己手下的皮肤是泛着红，他轻轻把手掌移开，却看见尹净汉的胯骨上多了一个的刺青。

他摩挲着那排牙印，尹净汉忍不住瑟缩了一下，“什么时候纹的？”他问。

尹净汉装作不在意地说：“出差的时候看见一家美容院，一时兴起就去了。”

崔胜澈直直地盯着他，身下重重一挺，“就这样你还说，不想我？”

尹净汉被刺激得厉害，只觉得这浅磨太慢，带来的快感细细密密地遍布全身，却没办法给个痛快。他有些委屈地对崔胜澈说：“唔，你快一点，我好难受。”

崔胜澈依旧保持着九浅一深的频率，丝毫没有任何随了尹净汉意的意思。他看着尹净汉开始不满地扭来扭去，忍不住捏着他的下巴来了个深吻。

“你想我吗，净汉？”

尹净汉不知道崔胜澈为什么这么执着于这个问题，他现在的表现是不想的意思吗？不想他会不穿裤子给他操吗？我想你，我爱你这样的话一定要说出来才行吗？

对崔胜澈来说，是的。

他知道自己有些在意这些言语上的东西，尽管能感受到，可非要听到对方亲口说出来才会安心。

尹净汉被磨得没了脾气，只得趴到崔胜澈身上，在他耳边小声说：“我很想你，就算现在你在我眼前，还是会情不自禁地疯狂思念你，这种程度的想法你满意吗？”

说完还伸出舌尖舔了一下崔胜澈的耳尖，然后他终于等来了崔胜澈狂风暴雨般地入侵。

事后他们坐在餐桌上喝着参鸡汤，酸爽程度堪比事后一支烟。尹净汉看了一眼依旧是衬衫西装的崔胜澈有些不解地问：“怎么不换家居服吗，一会还要出去吗？”

崔胜澈有神秘地说：“你吃完鸡就知道了。”

尹净汉意味深长地看着他：“刚才不是吃完了吗？”

崔胜澈无奈叹气，“我指的是你手里捧的这碗，鸡汤。”

尹净汉抱起碗刷刷两下就喝了个干净，他把空碗倒扣在桌上，一副有话快说地架势。

崔胜澈知道他性子急，也不卖关子，只见他从兜里掏出一个十分精致的盒子，从里面拿出了一枚戒指，“我可以帮你带上吗，尹净汉？”

尹净汉从看见盒子起心脏就不受控地开始狂跳，崔胜澈真的要给他戴上的时候反而平静了下来，他把手伸过去，嘴角挂着十分好看的笑，“乐意之至，崔先生。”

END


End file.
